


Reminisce

by kiwikakumei



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, spot the mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikakumei/pseuds/kiwikakumei
Summary: Eir, having been taken in by Kiran, ruminates about the presence of death who lingers among the various Heroes.





	Reminisce

**_Forsan et haec olim meminisse iuvabit_ ** \- _Perhaps someday we will look back upon these things with joy. - Virgil_

 

Death and I have been constant companions for as long as I can remember. It was a choice I didn’t make. Death was what made up my entire life, as ironic as it may seem.

Death should have taken me a long time ago, yet Death never plays favourites.

The one who spared my life--Kiran, I believe their name was--didn’t believe in death, or feared it. They were a strange being of a person, that I, a denizen of the dead, wanted to understand. What I understood about life’s pleasures...was what Kiran embodied throughout their actions.

As they lead me throughout the pristine Askr palace for the first time, I felt the stares, cold and searing. I was told there were Heroes here. Did that make me a Hero? I do not know. I believe I do not deserve such an outstanding title.

Said Heroes were of course curious about me, the newcomer, the new ‘prisoner’ of their army.

Kiran had been quite firm about discarding that label. They didn’t want to see me as such. What a strange person. Isn’t that why I’m here?

I was greeted by many faces. I cannot recall their names and was reassured that I would be seeing them continually, as I would be an ‘important asset’ to Kiran’s team. I do not know how to feel about that.

I am too close to Death. I have become fluent with Death’s whispers, and how amplified they can be, especially when they surround someone so close to it. And I hear it everywhere as I turn.

The one who sports a cursed axe, laughing alongside his friends. He has a boisterous laugh that rumbles like distant thunder, infectious, everlasting. His friends, a Lord with a sunlight-driven smile and a Lady that walked with the wind against her back, seem to cherish this cursed one. He ignores a tease from the Lady and loops an arm around the Lord’s shoulders, a carefree soul.

Perhaps they do not know. Perhaps its best they didn’t.

I turn, there is another. His face hasn’t been used to smiling in such a long while, due to hardships that have burdened his entire being. He has passing thoughts, that Death tunes into: he doesn’t deserve to smile, he doesn’t deserve to stand, to breathe. He doesn’t deserve to be here. Yet, the two siblings that take his sides converse about their latest battle in vivid detail, making sure that their companion is included in the conversation. They were making up for lost time. The love for this young, shatterable man, still remains. His despondent thoughts are drowned out by their love.

A royal couple walks together in the gardens, their son laughing quietly between them. He shares his father’s distinguished gait but has his mother’s gentle face and smile. They share a familial moment that would have been. I smell the blaze of a tragedy among them, the whispers too appalling to listen to and I briskly walk away, their happiness too piercing for my eyes.

Another walks tall, armor glistening jet black. He holds himself up like a ghost too proud to admit defeat until he had been bested by the right person, and only then he would have hushed permission to move on. His heart seems to understand peace, compared to the shadow of his past self whom I swore I had passed a moment ago. I give a polite nod and we pass ways.

There is another one who keeps to himself, hiding behind crossed arms and a butterfly mask. The whispers aren’t so loud, so as much as a deafening echo, of a time that was already dealt with and him standing against a pillar solemnly was a testament to its history.

Perhaps he is also fluent in Death’s language. We do not speak as I pass him, yet I understood.

Many others have that same exact pungency that I have been unfortunately accustomed to. Some that were cast aside too early. Some who had accepted it with open arms, yet Fate decided to let them linger among their loved ones for lost compensation. Many had been graced by the freezing touch of Death that they used certain emotions to ignore it completely. Even some who should not have been brought upon this soil, aware that they were very much capable of causing heartache and pain once more.

But with each instance, I had been surprised by the smell of lingering sunlight towards everyone I had passed. I may have heard the whispers, the blazing smolder of war that blanketed them and dimmed them, but they were warm. No matter what, I still felt the sunlight that their faces, their personalities, their existences brought upon.

I was reminded of a garden. They vary in different breeds, different species, they turn to the sun, they wilt and die. Somehow, Kiran had the ability to give them back the lives they lost, outmaneuvering Death’s little game.

They were far more powerful than most. I may fear them a little. Yet, they gave these Heroes the permission to leave if they so chose to. They understood that they weren’t just trapped here. Somehow, Kiran had convinced these Heroes to stay regardless of that offer.

Walking happiness.

Death knows very little of that, and so do I.

Perhaps I may come to understand it more, should I allow myself more time here in this sanctified place.

Kiran, who had been talking animatedly beside me this entire time, had now stopped in their tracks and gave me a curious look.

_“Doing ok?”_

I turn, giving a gentle smile. I will be.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for FE! Book 3 came out and I Had A Moment after meeting Eir. This was written hastily while I'm juggling school and another fic. Thanks for reading.


End file.
